


Wedding Jitters

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he found out about Sho’s engagement was the exact same day Sho sat them down and told him I’m in love with you, Jun, but I’m sorry, in a tone that said he was dead serious before sealing his confession with a kiss that was so tender it actually made him want to close his eyes and savor the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> I don’t know how this became so melodramatic. And dirty. And stupid. Shoo.

 

The day he found out about Sho’s engagement was the exact same day Sho sat them down and told him _I’m in love with you, Jun, but I’m sorry_ , in a tone that said he was dead serious before sealing his confession with a kiss that was so tender it actually made him want to close his eyes and savor the moment. Only he wasn’t able to because then Sho was pulling back just as quickly as he had leaned in and leaving him alone to deal with his fucking emotions all by himself as the older man wandered off somewhere Jun didn’t know where.

Nino strolled in a few minutes later, cradling his DS on one hand and grasping their Leader’s wrist on the other, tugging the older man with him and sparing him a questioning glance as the two settled on their usual place on the couch. Nino even commented at the way he was staring at the space before him, turning his attention back to the older man and teasing their Leader about the possibilities of Ohno’s habit of spacing out to be so contagious that it’s actually spreading widely without them realizing it.

He would have said something back just to complete their usual morning banter but as it was, he was still too busy biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from saying something wholly idiotic, like _, isn’t the sky at its bluest today, or why does it smell so wonderful here, like we are surrounded by a thousand different flowers?_ while blushing like a teenage girl. Instead, he sat on his hands and kept his fingers from wanting to touch his lips where Sho’s mouth had just been minutes ago, because really...

“Did something good happen?” Ohno was mumbling to himself or to Nino, no one could tell, eyes focused on Jun’s face at the same time Aiba strolled into the greenroom and waving the day’s Friday magazine issue.

“Yeah,” was Aiba reply to their Leader’s question and Jun briefly wondered if Aiba’s hearing was that excellent for him to hear Ohno’s mumblings since Aiba was barely inside their greenroom when Ohno’s mouth opened for the first time, but his thoughts hailed to a screeching stop when Aiba all but threw the paper down in front of them with a scowl. “That’s the fucking good thing,” Aiba said, pointing venomously at the paper.

Ohno and Nino’s head snapped down as if on autopilot, at exactly the same time, to squint at the paper Aiba just thrown down.

“What the hell?” Ohno and Nino cursed in tandem as Aiba went to fetch himself something cold to drink from the refreshment table. “What the fucking hell?” Nino helpfully cursed some more, squinting at the tabloid and obviously refusing to lift it up or even touching it as Ohno did the job for him, grabbing it and turning the pages in quick succession.

Curiousity took over the best of him as he pulled himself upright and strolled towards Nino (who was still cursing under his breath) and Ohno (who was possibly getting worried by the minute with the way his brows were slowly being drawn tightly together), as he made to grab the tabloid out of their Leader’s hands and ignoring Nino’s scary scowl, and began scanning the pages.

“What. The. Hell?” he found himself cursing too at the same time his eyes landed on the front page news about Sho’s engagement in big, bold letters. Nino stood up and joined Aiba’s hunt for the coldest drink he could find while their Leader remained seated and munching on his bottom lip worriedly.

“Fucking bastard didn’t even think of informing us, the fuck is up with that?” Nino grumbled from somewhere behind him as he allowed his fingers to move on their own, turning the pages and scanning the contents of the news he quietly wished weren’t all that true.

“M-Maybe – Maybe it’s not true?” he thought, and he realized he had said it out loud when Aiba was immediately by his side, snatching the tabloid out from his hands and pointing.

“So you’re saying these pictures are fakes? Come on, Jun-chan, not even the most desperate papz are that stupid to photoshop something this detailed and publish it for the world to see!” Aiba growled, his eyes were reduced to tiny slits, and Jun realized it was the first time he’d seen Aiba this mad at something that he looked almost as scary as Nino.

Aiba threw the tabloid like it burned him and stalked out the door without looking back.

“I…” he said, or at least started to but no words would come out as he stared at the tabloid lying carelessly down the floor, the images of Sho and his alleged fiancée’s photos, with details of the previous night’s engagement party gracing the front and the inside pages dancing behind his eyelids even when he closed his eyes to blink the tears away.

“Jun,” a hand touched his elbow and he jerked away; he didn’t need their pity, or anybody’s pity right now, not even when he’s sure no one knew about the fact that he’d allowed Sho to fuck around with his emotions for a little bit before this news came in.

He turned around without even checking out whose gentle hand it was. “I’m leaving,”

 

#

 

About an hour since he arrived home (and barely a few minutes after he had gone straight to stripping his clothes and throwing them carelessly aside while he’s on his way to his bathroom, as he’d been planning on taking the longest shower in the history of showers), he received a sort of apology mail from Sho.

He kind of contemplated throwing the phone on the bath when the mail simply read _Jun, I’m sorry; I know you have already read or probably heard about the engagement, but – can we talk?_

Is he fucking serious? He thought, feeling his heart break a bit more at the fact that Sho’s probably the worst kind of coward to ever exist – telling him he loves him the day after his very own engagement party. What an asshole, he cursed, but then he remembered the way Sho had pulled him into a brief embrace, whispered his confessions to the side of his face before Sho kissed him just as softly on the lips.

_Can we talk?_

“Fuck you!” he told the phone before he shoved it inside a pillow case and threw them both into the washer and stood there, fingers hovering over the ON button and shaking. He’s naked save from his socks and he must look miserably pathetic with the way he’s staring at his Hitachi-sponsored ECO washing machine while weeping like a seven-year old kid who’d just lost at Janken.  “Fuck.”

In the end, he didn’t do anything. (He just couldn’t find the strength to turn the washing machine on so he just stalked back into the bathroom and proceeded on taking that long shower, while singing Fly on Friday on repeat and on a very loud voice)

 

#

 

“He said the engagement was initiated by his parents,” Nino told him the next time they saw each other, at a photoshoot for some magazine which name he already forgot. “So technically, he doesn’t know anything about it,”

He did his best to look unconcerned even though he was practically twitching with the effort of not asking Nino for the details, fingers tight against his script book.

“Did he personally told you that?” he said without bothering looking up, knowing that Nino was eyeing him for sure.

“No, he told Oh-chan,”

He shrugged. “Maybe Captain misheard him,” he said, still trying not to sound so eager for details, because fuck, there wasn’t anything he could do now, was there? “Besides, Management sure looked like they’re about to let this through without even saying anything, either to us or to the public, at least to clear things up,”

There was a gentle nudge against his forearm and he looked up to see the way Nino’s face had softened up, the gentle way Nino was watching him as he thumbed at his script.

“J, you’re crying,” Nino said, quietly, fingers holding onto the sleeves of his shirt without taking his gaze away from his face.

He blinked, felt the warm traces of liquid on his cheek when he reached up to touch his face.

Shit.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Nino asked, softly prodding him.

He blinked again. Shit, he’s going to have to redo his make up before the shoot but he didn’t think he should worry about that now, not when Nino was moving to sit beside him, hands reaching out to grasp his own.

“J?”

“Nothing,” he said, looking down and away, feeling more than a little stupid for breaking down like this in front of his friend who knew nothing about the stupidity that was his love for Sho. “It’s not his fault if I believed him when he told me he loves me the day he was supposed to be with his fiancée to maybe go over their guest list and shits like that, kissing me so sweetly and then telling me that he was sorry for maybe doing so immediately afterwards,”

Nino’s arms were suddenly around him, embracing him tightly.

“That jerk,” Nino hissed through his hair and he nodded his agreement. “Did he do anything else besides that? I mean --?” Nino inquired, eyes hopefully innocent, though he was pretty sure that Nino was anything but.

And really, come to think of it, it actually sort of depressing that he’s feeling this way when only received a barely-there-touch-of-the-lips and that was it, when they could’ve done something more – at least then he’d have enough reason to feel miserable – but since Sho was nothing but a stupid coward…

“Damn, you guys didn’t even fuck? What kind of a tragic story is this?”

Well, obviously as tragic as the story of a bride losing her virginity over someone else instead of her husband on their first night, but.

“One that has me and Sho in it, that’s what,”

Nino hugged him tight and sighed. “Do you want to get drunk tonight? Let’s go out, your treat.”

“Hmph,”

 

#

_Jun, where are you? Can I come over?_

_Jun, I know it was stupid of me to say those things when – you know what, I really think we should talk about this personally, so, can I come over? You’re home, aren’t you?_

_Jun-chan, please, I know you’re receiving my messages – I just want to talk, can we please talk?_

_Matsumoto-san, I’m begging you, can we please talk?_

“He’s not going to stop, is he?” Nino slurred, poking at his arm and grinning like a total idiot as the slighter man leaned over to squint at his phone messages. It was so obvious that Nino was already way past his drinking limit, what with the way he kept on slapping his hand over the bar counter and mumbling things about how he should really ask Ohno to just move in with him already instead of paying for two apartments – such waste of money, he said – before Nino went back to telling him how he’s not drunk enough to still want to read Sho’s messages over and over without bawling his eyes out.

He kind of want to hit Nino on the face for getting drunk faster than he ought to be, since this was supposed to be his ‘get Matsumoto Jun drunker than hell so he could forget his tragic love affair (which wasn’t really) with Sakurai Sho’ and not the other way around.

But Nino sure looked like he was going to pass out any moment now, so.

_I’m coming over, whether you like it or not._

Damn. It.

“Hey, you’re not drinking – _hik_ – at all! You should enjoy and forget – _hik_ – that stupid rapper-wannabe and –“ Nino said in between hiccup fits, almost stumbling backward and laughing when Jun managed to rein him back in.

He shook his head and pressed his speed dial 3 (Leader’s phone), one hand firmly grabbing Nino’s arm.

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re calling Sho-chan, you should not, we’re in a middle of our – _hik_ –“

“Leader, hey,” he paused, turning away when Nino tried to snatch his phone, grinning widely and batting his eyelashes while grumbling ‘ _Oh-chan? My Oh-chan? Come to me, baby_ ,’ in a way so disgusting that he nearly thought of letting Nino go just to check if he’d hit face-first against the bar counter. But contrary to people’s opinion, he wasn’t as bad as they thought he was so he kept a firm grip around Nino’s elbow, preventing Nino from sliding down his seat or hurting himself whichever was possible.

“Jun-chan?” said Ohno from the other end, obviously still up doing god-knows-what. “Is there a problem? I thought you and Kazu went out to have a drink, why are you calling me?” Ohno inquired, then, “Oh, is that Kazu? Why is he calling me baby – oh.”

He couldn’t help but rolled his eyes, because no matter how Ohno tended to stay quiet in their company, letting Nino do all the talking for him, Ohno surely spoke a lot whenever Nino was concerned.

“Well, _your_ Kazu kind of got drunk after two bottles of beer so – do you mind coming over here to take him home?”

Ohno chuckled in response, sounding exasperatedly fond. “Okay,” he said, his voice grinning. “Same place where he told me you two will go?”

Nino was cooing, fingers brushing against Jun’s bare arms and calling Ohno’s delicate parts with names Jun really didn’t want to hear.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said, turning away again when Nino was leaning in again to try and kiss Jun’s phone. “And can you make it fast, Leader? Because I might not be able to keep myself from hitting your boyfriend just to keep him still,”

“Oh,” Ohno answered, and he could hear the sounds of feet shuffling and keys’ dangling as Ohno probably was walking around the apartment. “Is he trying to kiss your phone? Silly Kazu,” he said, chuckling.

Jun really didn’t want to feel envious about Ohno and Nino’s relationship but –

He sighed. “And he’s calling each part of your anatomy with pet names that I don’t think people are supposed to know he’s calling them with. It’s disgusting, so can you please come over quickly? I don’t think I have all the patience to babysit this stupid drunken idiot when this was supposed to be my night,”

Ohno agreed and told him he’d be there within fifteen minutes or so, and, “Please don’t let him fall asleep on the bar counter,” Ohno told him which he answered with a curt ‘yes’ before hanging up.

He faced Nino and poked Nino’s cheek when Nino smiled sweetly.

“Your boyfriend is coming to get you,” he told Nino.

Nino grinned. “My hero,” he cooed and promptly fell on his face, asleep on the bar counter.

Jun grinned back and snapped a photo of him. “Thanks for brightening up my night, Ninomiya,”

#

He came home finding Sho crouching at the front of his door, the brim of his cap pulled low to cover his face and hugging himself miserably. Jun kind of felt bad for a whole minute before he realized how this asshole broke his heart by simply telling him he loves him when he was already engaged to marry someone else.

“Hey,” he said, poking the obviously sleeping man with his foot. “Why are you sleeping here like a homeless person? Go home,” he snarled, focusing his attention to keeping himself upright and trying not to let Sho see how his fingers were trembling while he’s scrambling for his keys.

Sho was up in a matter of seconds, squinting blearily and looking miserably pathetic.

“Jun, can we talk?”

He ignored him, walked past him and went straight to opening his apartment door, stilling when Sho’s hand curled around his elbow.

“Don’t you fucking Jun me,” he growled, wriggling his arm free from Sho’s hold, his anger seeping through his skin as he pushed his door open. “We have nothing to talk about. Go home,” he said, moving past Sho and letting himself inside, wishing he had the heart to lock the door but left it open for Sho so he could come after him, if he wanted to.

“Jun-chan, please,” Sho’s voice begged and it sounded closer, nearer, that Jun almost wasn’t able to keep himself from turning around and taking the older man into his arms. But he couldn’t – he knew he didn’t have the right to.

But Sho also didn’t have the right to come barging in here, demanding to talk when there was nothing to talk about anymore. Sho was engaged to be married, and that largely was it; there was no need for further explanation, he figured; Sho didn’t need to come here and rubbed the painful fact into Jun’s face – the fact that he wasn’t brave enough to stand up and fight for the words he’d spoken so gently against one of Jun’s ears, like he meant it then – like he’d always meant it.

“Please what?” he snapped, throwing his keys and his jacket, turning around to face Sho once and for all. Sho looked beaten, small and fragile, and so different from the man he came to know and love (in secret) for over a decade. “I don’t even know why you’re here, what you want from me when it’s already so obvious. You’re getting married, Sho-san, and this is not the time for you to be undergoing a major identity crisis because for one, I’m sure you’re not gay and two, I’m sure that I’m not too, so why the fuck you’re here, and is looking at me like that – “ he paused, ran a hand through his hair and wished he didn’t have to say the words he’s about to, because then it’d mean he was willing to let Sho see how this was breaking him. “ -- like you’re about to tell me you’re ditching your future wife to be with me, because.. because..” he stopped, his words getting stuck in his throat when Sho took the opportunity to step forward, his expression pinched and serious.

“I love you,” Sho breathed, firm and sure, eyes locked on his face and Jun felt his insides contract, his other body parts melting on the spot. “ _You,_ not her, and yes, I want to be with you and yes, I came here to tell you that I’m not going to push through with that stupid wedding because she’s not the one I want to marry but you,”

He coughed, eyes wide and looking slightly incredulous. Seriously, this man was insane; did he really think he’d believe him even – wait, what the hell did he just said?

“What the fuck did you just said?!”

Sho looked a tiny bit confident as he took another step towards him. “I love you. And I’m not going to marry that girl because she’s not the one I want to spend the rest of my love with, it’s you,”

Sho possibly lost the few remaining working cells in his brain because really, “Sho-san, you do realize that we’re both –“ he stopped half-way when Sho held out a hand, seemingly unperturbed that he’s actually confessing and proposing to Jun in the same heartbeat, albeit subtly.

“I don’t care! We’ll go to California and I’ll marry you there, goddamit! Just don’t – just don’t –“ Sho’s voice trailed, tears started welling at the corners of the man’s eyes and really, Jun was too shocked to even form any coherent words, gaping at the older man as Sho vainly tried to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand.

What the hell was up with this man, seriously? They’ve been bandmates for years, been friends for far longer and he was sure Sho was aware about his weird fondness (okay, love) he had, and still has for the man, and why Sho had to realize that the feeling was mutual, that he too was feeling the same fucking way for Jun when he was supposed to be marrying someone else in a few days (or months) time was beyond Jun; but really, it wasn’t him who took that huge step into making this thing between them known, he was not the one who stood up and told the other that he was in love with him truly, madly, deeply, thus tilting the balance between them until he could no longer see past the pain and this huge urge to hold on to that words – it was Sho, and now, Sho opened his mouth again to say these things he never thought he’d ever hear from the man’s mouth, ever, and thus making him want to either hit Sho till he’s blue in the face or kiss him till they both collapse on the floor, and maybe die together.

The tragedy, oh my god, but hell, he didn’t think he’d ever thought of dying together as something so sweet and romantic, until now – until Sho told him he love him and was willing to travel halfway across the world (to where it’s legal) to marry him.

He didn’t think he’d ever know what the hell was running through Sho’s mind at the moment but it didn’t matter, because Sho was still looking at him like he wanted nothing but for him to believe him, and so he did what his heart was telling him (and what his lower areas had been prompting him since he found Sho there).

“Fuck this,” he muttered, reaching out to tug Sho by collar of his shirt and pulling him in to mash their mouths together.

#

“So you’re not marrying her anymore?” Aiba inquired, his eyes and stance were carefully guarded. Jun didn’t think he’d ever see Aiba like this, like he was trying not to hit Sho straight in the face for being someone they didn’t know him as one – a coward or something close to that (as what he believed him to be at first).

Sho shook his head, kept one hand clasped against Jun’s.

“Sorry for worrying you guys… I just, you know how my father is,” well, they did know Sho’s father’s capabilities, but after all these years, did the old man thought he could manipulate Sho when he hadn’t even managed to stop Sho from making his own decisions for himself even when he was younger? “I just… you know how my parents kept on talking about wanting their own grandchildren? Well, apparently, my dad thought it’s high time he interfere with my life and go about finding me the perfect bride. Her parents were my parents’ friends back in highschool, so when they’d met each other in one of those old people’s reunions, they kind of remembered the joke about how they want their kids to marry each other someday. And the rest, you know, was history,”

Typical. Jun rolled his eyes quietly.

“What about her? How is she taking this?” Nino asked this time, leaning in sideways to Ohno as Ohno reached out to softly massage his throbbing temple (because really, hangover hurt like a bitch).

Sho shrugged. “Looked like she wasn’t aware about the engagement either, so she’s also kind of relieved when I told her I couldn’t push through with it,” Sho said, taking the bottle of beer Aiba kindly offered to each one of them, aside from Nino who merely scowled and chose to sulk against the crook of Ohno’s neck.

“So we’re okay now, right?” Aiba prompted, clicking his own bottle against Jun’s. “Why is Jun-chan not talking? You’re okay now, right? You’re together so you should stop with being sad. You should be happy – like happy Nino when he’s not hung-over and has not been getting enough sex to –“

“Oi!” Nino hissed, aiming a kick over at Aiba’s legs but thankfully, Aiba’s reflexes was still at their best.

“Anyway, you guys should start fucking each other at every available chance you get, since you know, you’re not getting any younger and your flexibility might not be as awesome as Captain’s and Nino’s when they were starting out but at least –“

“Aiba-chan,” Sho sounded pained. “I don’t think you called us here to preach us about that, do you?” Sho said at the same time Nino dragged himself up from the couch to hit Aiba upside the head, hissing something about him and Ohno still being exceptionally flexible, thank you very much!

Jun grinned and tugged at their joined hands, sipped on his beer before he put it down.

“Well, now that the interrogation is over, can we skip this child’s brawl and go home?” he asked Sho. “I think we should start testing if we’re still flexible enough to bypass Nino and Leader’s awesomeness in bed, and I’m pretty sure –“

“Jun!” Sho half-screamed, looking slightly scandalous, and adorable, and oh-so-temptingly sexy that he wasn’t able to keep himself from leaning in and kissing those newscaster lips.

Aiba was giggling madly, clapping his hands excitedly as he stared up at them, while Nino went over to cover Ohno’s eyes and mumbling about how some people just needed to be taught about the importance of propriety.

Propriety, my ass, he thought to himself as he nipped at Sho’s lips lightly before letting him go. He really didn’t have to explain how stupidly happy he was for having Sho here, beside him, holding his hand and telling their friends about those things he didn’t even bother to listen to anymore. Sho was here – Sho chose him over the normal married life his parents wanted him to have, and for that, he didn’t think he’d ever want anything else more than what Sho was willing to try with him.

Living together, forever, even though they couldn’t seal those promises like how a normal couple would. Well, it would be nice to have Sho’s name next to his if it were possible to register it like that even though they couldn’t marry, but really, he couldn’t ask for anything more than this.

“Let’s go, lover boy,” he whispered, batting his eyelashes playfully as he laced their fingers together. Sho nodded and smiled, tugged their clasped hands up and dropped a chaste kiss against the back of his palm. Sweet.

“Where to?” Sho asked, gamely.

He grinned. “My place or yours?”

Nino snickered as Aiba and Ohno cheered. “Oh, get a room!”

He stuck his tongue out at Nino, who then promptly threw himself on top of their Leader’s lap.

“We will. Bye,”

“Have fun,” Ohno and Aiba hollered as Nino grabbed Ohno by the shoulders and kissed him wetly, hands drifting down to slip his fingers inside Ohno’s shirt, humming as Ohno kissed back, Ohno’s own hands were carefully around Nino’s waist.

Aiba hollered as they closed the door behind them. “Hey, not in my couch!”

 

~~~~~~~~

_(Really, this wasn’t what happened after that kiss. No, seriously, no.)_

 

Neither of them was prepared for _this_ so he thought the awkwardness was a given.

Well, it was nothing short of miraculous that Sho hadn’t come yet, even after the fact that Sho kept whimpering and squirming while he’s sucking Sho’s cock over and over, or the fact that they were staring at each other’s eyes while he’s on his knees and worshipping Sho’s dick with his mouth.

It’s kind of sweet and a little bit overwhelming to be doing this when, not even a few hours ago, he had already resigned himself to a lifetime of heartache – to a lifetime of pain watching Sho from afar.

But not anymore.

Sho’s fingers were gentle as Sho ran them through Jun’s hair, touching the base of Jun’s skull and keeping his fingers curled around the nape of Jun’s neck; Jun kept bobbing his head, up and down, up and down, his mouth already slick with the combination of Sho’s precum and Jun’s saliva.

This was the first time and yet Jun didn’t let his embarrassment get in the way, watching Sho here with him as he pleasured him with his mouth. He might not be able to give Sho everything a woman could give him, but he would do everything for Sho because he loved the older man – maybe more than any woman could have ever love him.

“Jun,”

Sho’s cock slipped out of his mouth with an almost filthy-sounding pop, and he shifted his weight on his other knee as he pumped the base slowly, watching Sho as Sho watched him dazedly.

“I love you,” he whispered and ducked down to put Sho’s cock back into his mouth, sucking hungrily at the head and making Sho’s whole body tremble. He knew he’s trying his best to hold on but Jun didn’t want him to – didn’t want him to think of anything else but him and the way he was planning on driving him crazy for the rest of the night, for the rest of their lives. “Come for me?” he asked sweetly after he’s pulled away enough to speak, before coming back to take Sho’s cock in.

Sho’s eyes were at their darkest shade yet and really, if they still ended up not together after this, at least he’d have this memory to reminisce when –

“I’m not going anywhere, Ma-chan,” Sho said, answering him as if he’s reading his thoughts and stroking his cheeks as he hollowed them around Sho’s cock. “Unless you told me to, I’ll stay here. We’ll get marry if you want to – I don’t care anymore, just --- you have to believe me,”

He felt like crying, he felt like sobbing for joy but there were more important things to focus on right now, like stopping Sho from further talking.

He smiled and nodded, tilted his head to the side and parted his mouth wide enough to allow Sho to slip all the way inside, grinning to himself when Sho let out a string of curses as he hit the back of Jun’s throat, keeping him there and humming.

Sho’s cursing went up a few notches higher, trembling as he came at the back of Jun’s throat.


End file.
